clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate
Leave a message if you wish. Chat Hi, Could you come on the chat for a moment? (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 16:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' make more videos PenguinMan15 (talk) 20:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Srsly? Hi Sharkbate, I forgot to check your chat activiry, sorry about that :P Lol but no need to be cynical to point it out :P If you want to become a chatmod again just contact me or another online admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh You joined in 2008? [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] SWF Hey, could I use the wood part of this http://sharkshop.comeze.com/sharkbate/other%20shtuff/mtn.swf swf for one of my customs? Regards, SandorL (talk) 19:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Age I was kidding about my age. I actually am 13. -Berry 02:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. SimiComstock (talk) 02:41, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you please unban me? I apologize for what I did and I learned my lesson for sure! I will never ever ever do it again! Confirmation Today in chat, you said it's your last day. It will be sad to see you go, since you've been a part of this wiki for so long, and helped it grow by a large amount.. but I completely understand your reasoning behind it. Would you like to be demoted? Kallie Jo (talk) 22:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat ASCII Hi Shark, I've been told that you spammed with ascii art earlier this day. If that's correct, please don't do this again (though, you can open a pm/multi pm and do that, especially if it's CPChat Bot :P) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ban The ban time is not reasonable in my opinion, and should be half a day considering the circumstances. Check DM on Twitter ~ Perapin (Contact) 04:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Banned Hi. I spammed on the chat and I admit that I did a wrong doing. I am very sorry. Please reconsider me into chat. Redycud (talk) 01:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey, Sharkbate. I've unbanned Callum Fawsitt's bot, as he is allowed one spare account (or bot), as stated in the Accounts Policy. However, if you see that he has any other sockpuppets, please let me know. Thanks, -- 21:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) knock knock I love you. FurryHamster03' ' 02:42, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Party Creator Hey Sharkbate, is it okay if I use pictures from the CP Party Creator to a Custom Party here? Nom Nom Cake (talk) 21:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Penguin http://prntscr.com/4ewgvi I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 06:02, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey do you know what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) HELP! TOXIC IS SPAMMING AND THERE IS NO MODS! Sorry for caps. Nobody messes with the PMA 02:09, October 30, 2014 (UTC) HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:55, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Subject Here Message here. Hello Sharkbate let me know when you put me in the future video of Hp & Sharkbate plase signature AngryBlue2828 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. yesterday do'nt talk what happen? Subject Here Message here. Sharkbate wheres you please read the message --AngryBlue2828 (talk) 16:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC)J HELP WITH THE PARTY CREATOR! I can't access the Party Creator because of dumb random ads. Please help! REPLY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE PLEASE! REPLY SPACE: Party Creator is forever dead --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 15:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Hello Sharkbate you do'nt connect much days please connect --AngryBlue2828 (talk) 16:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC)J Comics Yo Shark, do you have any comics swfs that the archives doesn't? I need some. SandorL (talk) 19:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. hello Sharkbate and i found out Season 2 Add me please goodbye friend Happy Holidays! '''Stay Safe, and have some fun!' :) -- Dps04talk 17:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC)